Just Your Average Girls
by Mytho-Kun
Summary: Two twins were sucked into the death note world, one takes Kira's side while the other takes L's side, what will happen? who will win? who will not...?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer - I do not own death note or any of the characters, I only own the two twins**

**Btw - Okay this isn't going to be my best because my obsession in anime right now isn't death note, so I can't put my full mood in it and I will probably rush it, but I promise I will try as hard as I can, but thats hard seeing as I'm not that interested in death note at the moment, hope you understand ~ with lotz of lovezz!**

* * *

NO ONES POV  
The twins Kathlin, or Katty for short, and Katyln, or Kat-Kat for short were in their room. They were watching the famous anime Death Note. They had both been great fans of it, Katty always took Kira's side and Kat-Kat always took L's side. Of course, they already finished the series 3 times, and this night they were watching the last episode. They knew that Death Note wasn't real, and that it was just an anime, but they always dreamt of really being in it, they even 'roleplayed' together about being in it, it was fun, but they would always get a little sad when they couldn't really meet all of them, or could they?

That night before they turned death note off, they saw a shooting star outside of their window, they both ran to their window and wished the same thing "I wish I could really be in the anime death note, and meet everyone" and that was that, they went to bed, having their sweet dreams about death note they had every night, but there was something up with this dream, it seemed to real and it seemed as if it was actually happening.

Katty woke up, and immediately looked around, but she was not beside her twin as usual. She looked around again, it looked as if she was in someones house, but not hers, she was laying on the floor with covers and a pillow. Her head pounded with a headache.

She grunted as she rubbed her head, thats when she realized she couldn't remember anything about Death note, only the names "Kira" and "L" stayed in her brain, the rest were gone as if she never learned about them.

She grunted one more time in pain because of her headache before standing up, but failing the first time as she wobbled and fell on the ground. She sighed and waited a couple of moments before trying again and succeeding, she took that time to search around the house, to find out where she was.

* * *

KAT-KAT'S POV

I was still knocked out on the ground, I was still knocked out on the ground until I was awoken by someone nudging me.I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed them, my head hurt like crap. I moaned "Ugh, what happened to my head" I said to who ever nudged me, my response was "Watari said you just happen to poof in the middle of the floor at night".

I sat up slowly and looked around, I recognized that voice from somewhere "huh...L?" I asked curiously.

L sipped some of his tea before saying "yes...?"

I probably looked confused "Is this a dream?" I asked, then looked at L. L shook his head "This is reality, now when your head feels better I need you to come with me before you do anything else" L said.

I grunted again as she stood up "My heads fine now" I insist, L didn't try fighting back, he just nodded and stood up "Fallow me" he said simply, so I nodded and fallowed him.

He took me to a room that was very small, luckily I wasn't claustrophobic like my twin sister...wait, where was my sister? Oh well, now is not the time to worry about that.

There was one table and two chairs, so I guessed I had to sit down in one of them, so I did. L promptly sat down in the other one and cleared his throat before drinking some tea then speaking. "Watari informed me that you might have some idea who Kira was, any guesses?"

I was about to speak freely of what I had learned from watching the series 4 times but for some reason my brain couldn't make it out, as if...I just...forgot. I thought hard, I really didn't want to disappoint L but I could not think of any thing about Kira except that he kills people.

I finally surrendered and shook my head, then hung it in slight shame "No" I said.

L nodded and asked another question "What all do you know about me?" Suddenly answers started flooding through my head "Your name is L Lawliet, you fight crime, you love sweets_" I got cut off by L "hmm...so it seems you know my name, you know everything about me, and little about Kira"

Before I could speak L stood up and walked out of the room "I have to talk to Watari, make yourself comfortable in this building, you are going to work with us on the Kira case"

And with that, he left the room and I was left there staring blankly at the door.

* * *

**Awkward way to stop a chapter right? xD**  
**Well I will probably update this slower than my other fan fictions, as because I'm not so into death note that much anymore, but I promise I will still update it at least once a week or so x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own death note or any of the characters except my OC's**

**I updated earlier than expected, (way earlier) because I got bored, and I already updated my other ones, so, why not?**

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

* * *

Katty walked out of the room and walked downstairs, as she peered around the corner she saw someone she recognized...Light? Yes, it was Light.

Katty felt slightly awkward being in his house, but then she reminded herself she was just in a dream, this couldn't be real. She walked up to Light, tapping him in the shoulder "Umm, I know this is a dream and all but, its a pleasure to meet you and everything like that and yeah and all that" Katty immediately felt embarrassed, she was always the awkward one in front of people.

Light looked at Katty and tilted his head "Your finally awake? you were at our door, then you slammed your head on the door some how, so my mom told me to bring you inside".

Katty thought for a moment, she didn't remember any thing that he said, but she just shrugged it off, and continued asking her questions. "So, I know your Kira because I watched the series like 4 times and everything, so can I see your death note!" She said, sounding like an eager little puppy.

Light's eyes widened, luckily his parents weren't in the room, but he decided to make it out as if he didn't know what she was talking about "I'm not Kira, and what do you mean by 'series'?" he asked plainly.

Katty laughed "yeah you are Kira, your shinigami is named Ryuk, am I correct?"

Light tilted his head "I'm not Kira" he said. Katty sighed, then she finally decided to ask "This is a dream...isn't it...?"

Light face palmed "No, its not a dream, how hard did you hit your head?" he said in a annoyed tone.

Kaatty thought for a moment before saying "Do you have a phone?" Light hesitated before nodding and handing her a house phone, she happily took it as she dialed her twins cell number in.

* * *

**KAT-KAT'S POV**

I opened the doors to the small room and quickly slipped out, I started searching the place, curious of what L's place would look like, I know he switches to Hotel to Hotel and all, but might as well just see what this place is like.

I first opened a room with a fridge, and a couple of cabinets and that was all , I guess that was the place where he just kept his cakes and such, I sigh as I feel my stomach grumble. I walk in the room and open the fridge, inside there was all kinds of cake, I spotted a chocolate cake and immediately took it out, my mouth watered.

I set the plate on the table, then got a fork and stuck it in the cake, I felt kind of guilty because I was eating his cake, but I could explain to him later, right? besides, its only going to be a quick snack. Suddenly I felt my pocket vibrate right when I was about to put a forkful of cake in my mouth.

I nearly had a heart attack when my phone vibrated, and my fork fell from my hands and clattered on the floor. I grunted in annoyance as I took my phone out of my pocket, I almost forgot I had my phone in my pocket, as the things I had on right now were the things I had on before I went to bed.

I opened my phone, yes it was a flip phone, me nor my twin never been to fond of those touch screen ones. I placed the phone receiver to my ear "Hello?" I said, I already knew who it was.

I immediately got an answer back "Kat-Kat! Thank goodness I got you! listen to this! I woke up and I was in Lights room, now I'm right here in front of him!" she nearly screamed out. I grunted as I rolled my eyes "Yes Katty, I know, I'm at L's house, or, err, apartment right now" I responded. I could feel Katty's happiness from here.

Katty from her side of the phone answered "really? thats so cool! I should meet you sometimes!"

I smiled "yeah, maybe you_" I got cut off by someone entering the room "who are you contacting?" that person asked. I nearly gasped as I slammed my phone shut and tried to hide the cake on the table, but the person already saw it.

L narrowed his eyes "And what are you doing in here?" he asked, but I decided it would be best if I answered the first question first "I was just calling my sister". Thank goodness he ignored the other question.

He walked closer "Where is your sister at?" he asked curiously, I shrugged and said "Lights house, why?" L looked at me "Light is one of our suspects, and Watari looked into it and found out that your sister is the opposite of you, she knows everything about Light, but nothing about me". I nod "Yeah, so what?"

L walked closer, and put his thumb on his lip "I will have to get rid of any connection with your sister, you two could easily give each other information, and that wouldn't be good, now would it?"

I narrowed my eyes "are you saying I can't talk to my sister?" I nearly spat out. L just nodded "Yes".

I sighed "Can I at least tell my sister this?" L thought for a second before saying "No need to, Light is completely aware of whats going on between you two, and what you two know, he will most likely pick the same solution I did" he said, and with that, he walked out of the room.

I sighed as I collapsed on the chair beside me, then glanced at the plate beside me, still with the slice of cake beside it, I grinned as I got another fork and started eating the cake once again.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

Katty grumbled something under her breath when her sister hung up on her, but she pushed that aside and gave Light the house phone back before saying "She hung up on me".

Light nodded but said nothing as he put the phone up. He finally looked at her and spoke "I hope you enjoyed that conversation, because it might as well be your last" he said, then walked over to her "You were right, I am Kira".

She smirked "Knew it"

* * *

**Well that ends that, I love stopping chapters with someone saying something xD**


End file.
